The mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) (aldosterone receptor) is known to play an important role in regulating electrolyte balance and blood pressure in the body (see, for example, Non-patent Document 1), and mineralocorticoid receptor antagonists such as spironolactone and eplerenone both of which have a steroidal structure are known to be useful for the treatment of hypertension and heart failure.
Further, as a mineralocorticoid receptor antagonist having a nonsteroidal backbone, a pyrrole derivative described in WO 2006/012642 (Patent Document 1) is known. However, an atropisomer of a compound having the general formula (I) of the invention is not known.
[Non-patent Document 1] Advances in Physiology Education, 26(1): 8-20 (2002)
[Patent Document 1] WO 2006/012642